The Moment
by xXSuperKnightXx
Summary: My take on how season 10 should start.


The Moment

By:xXSuperKnightXx

"Falling… Falling is the first thing they say you feel. From experience I know that it's true. That was the first thing I felt when I saw her. Now Lois was never one to bring about the best feelings in me anyway, but her brash attitude and unlimited supply of sarcasm is only one of the very thin layers in the wonderful woman that I have come to know. Now as I find myself plummeting to my death I think that I know that is something I never could have lived without."

"Pain… The pain from this dagger is absolutely searing, and as much as I want to pull it from me I know that if I do I will never see her face again. That thought alone is more painful than anything else I ever had to bare and if there is even the slightest chance that I will see her again then I will leave the dagger in its place."

"Light… The golden light above me is beginning to fade. I know that my people have traveled on to a better world where they will not have to hide who or what they are. Even as the last of them, Zod, fights to stay there is nothing that can be done and so he too is taken into the light into a better place. Why is light always associated with good and why is it that I would give anything to stay out of it….."

These were the last thins on Clark Kent's mind before he woke up.

"Clark…Son." The man with golden hair stood at his side. Clark knew the moment he heard his voice who he was and what had happened. Clark opened his eye to see the concerned face of his father. Jonathan Kent slowly kneeled down and took Clark's hand. Clark instantly felt the love, pride, and worry coming from his dad. Clark looked around for the first time since hearing Jonathan's voice and realized that they were back at the farm up in the loft.

"DAD! Is that really you?" Clark asked, with tears starting to form in his eyes. All the pain that was in his body before now gone. Smiling Jonathan nodded his head and took his son into a deep embrace.

"Son I am so very proud of you." Jonathan said, "But why are you here? What happened?"

Suddenly Clark remembered everything and a look of fear appeared on his face. "Dad, am I?" Clark could not even finish the sentence. His next words were "How do I get back to Lois?"

Sensing what his son was thinking Jonathan quickly answered his son's unfinished question. "No, Clark. You're not dead if you don't give up. Lois saw you falling she is by your side right now."

"But how... Where am I?" Clark asked confused.

"Clark, I know you think that you have fulfilled you destiny, but there is still so much more for you to do. Just as it was my job to get you off to a good start; it will be your job to protect and guide this world to a better future, to be a symbol of hope for all those that have none." Jonathan smiled as he put his hand on Clarks shoulder. "Son I love you with all that I am and I always will, but I cannot let you stay here."

There was a blinding white flash of light…..

"Clark Kent! Don't you dare leave me like this. Heroes don't die and that's what you are a hero." Clark could hear the tears coming from her voice and knew why she was so scared. Lois had seen him falling and hit the ground. Running as fast as her legs would carry her she dove down to be by Clark's side. The first thing she saw was the dagger sticking up from his stomach; the blue glow from the kryptonite pulsing as if it was bleeding the life out of him and the red stains of his blood all around his shirt. Lois instinctively grabbed for the dagger to pull it out from him, but just as her fingers touched it Clark using a new found strength grabbed her wrist

"No, Lois. Not yet." He said just barely able to whisper the words the pain in his body building each second.

"What! CLARK, what do you mean not yet?" Just as Lois said this she realized that the glowing yellow light that had drawn her attention in the first place was still swirling over their heads. She looked back down at Clark the tears still falling from her face. "Ok Clark, I understand." A since of calm falling over her like she knew that everything would be alright. Lois then gently caressed the side of Clark's face. The tears from before slowly fading away. She saw Clark smile and relax into her palm.

"I love you, Lois. Please trust me, everything will be ok." Then just as if the light had heard it queue to exit it was gone with a bright flash and a loud crack of thunder. Clark released his hand from Lois' wrist. "Ok Lois, now pull!" Lois hand was like a vice grip around the hilt of the dagger and with all her strength she pulled the knife from him and threw it as hard as she could away from him. As she did Clark screamed out in agony and then passed out.

"CLARK! CLARK!" Lois yelled frantically as she tried to wake him up. Lois put her head down next to Clark's face to listen for his breath. When she did not hear him breathing the sobbing that stopped started all over again. All she could think of was how she was loosing the best thing that had ever happened in her life and that without him she would not be able to go on.

"Shhhh, Lois, its ok, Sweetheart." Clark soothed as he but his arms around her. At first thinking she was only dreaming that her mind was just trying do deny what had just happened. She didn't want to believe that she had just heard Clarks voice. He sounded so strong so confident that there was no way that it could have been him. "No it's not. You're dead Clark and I never told you that I love you." She said as she now openly cried with her face buried into his chest.

A large smile went across Clark's face as soon as he heard what she said. "Well if I'm really dead; than this must be heaven. Because there's no way the real Lois Lane would have said that out loud." Startled Lois looked up into Clark's open eyes. Seeing that he was not only alive, but awake as well she quickly examined the rest of his body. All the signs that he had been mortally wounded were gone as if they had never been there at all. "I guess that I have some explaining to do, huh." Clark sheepishly said with a small smile on his face, as he raked his hand through his hair.

Lois instantly grabbed Clark into a hug as he began to lift himself off the ground. "Yes you do, Smallville, but right now just hold me and don't ever let me go again." Clark put his arms around her and pulled her from where she was sitting on to his lap to have her closer. Lois settled her head just under his chin and put her full weight up against him as if settling into a haven of safety inside Clark's arms.

Clark genteelly placed his hand under Lois' chin and lifted her face to his. Looking deep into each other's eyes neither could resist the need to kiss and so they did. Clark softly back away from the kiss but the intense look of love could still be seen on his face."I will tell you everything, Lois. You are my life and you are what brought me back." Clark whispered in to Lois' ear and then he gently kiss her temple as her inhaled her scent.

As they sat there in the alley between the two buildings the rain continued to pour down on them, but neither on wanted to move. They both had everything they needed in each other and knew without anymore doubts that they would be together from now until the end of time. No matter what they would face in their future they knew they would face as one unstoppable force.

The Beginning.


End file.
